Pursuing Life's Trueness
by soccerlover21
Summary: All normal. No spies. Cammie is a successful, young women living in New York City. One day she's having a meeting with an other company. She meet's zach. Can you tell where this is going, because I do. Disclaimer: I don't own Anything. This fanfic is rated T but on the verge of M. There's your warning.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up with my alarm clock blaring that god awful sound telling me to wake up.

"AARG",

I roll out of my queen size bed and go to the bathroom to take a shower. After about an hour I make my way to the underground parking garage below my apartment. Apparently the world hates me right now, because the traffic is even worse than a normal Monday in the fine New York City. I finally get to a Starbucks along the way to my office building. Oh crap I'm gonna be late to an important meeting. Grant (my brother.) has been talking about this meeting non stop for the past week. He says

"This is the first meeting that I was assigned to speak publicly."

So who am I to burst his bubble? I walk to the elevators and press the little circular button that says "26". That's where all of our offices are at starting with mine, then Grants, to Uncle Joes, and last is the conference room.

I finally rush to my secretary Liz, before I even ask the question she answers, "Already in there, you're the last one!"

My reply is

"Shit!"

She gives me a folder, and I rush into the conference room. When I barge in everyone's eyes are on me. Grant already standing and probably in the beginning of his speech, stops talking and coldly says to me,

"Oh there you are, why don't you sit down while I continue?"

All I can muster up to say is,

"Err, yeah I'll do that."

Normally grant isn't this harsh.

Once I got to my seat (right across from Joe.), I finally took a look from everyone at the meeting. There was obviously Grant, Joe, and myself; there was Jonas, (our genius of technology.) Townsend, (he's quite popular in our kind of business.) and his partners I believe are Zachary Goode and Macey McHenry. Macey, Hmmm she seems familiar some how. Weird. Once Grant shut up after some what of 25 minutes, we began talking and finally made a decision to have an ally with our companies. Once we were out of the meeting/conference room, I made small talk with macey.

"So, not to be up front and rude, but where did you go to collage?" Completely taken aback she answers,

"Gallagher Academy, Why?"

"No wonder why you look so familiar I went to GA as well! When did you graduate?"

"2010, You?"

"2011."

We walked by Liz and she asked macey,

"Macey McHenry? Is that you?"

Macey turned around by the sound of her name and said,

"Liz Oh My God, how are you, I haven't seen you in forever!"

Me being confused and late most of the time asked,

"You guys know each other?"

After they finished squealing and hugging each like they were fish out of water. Liz answered me with,

"Yeah, I tutored her, and then we became Best of Friends!"

"Oh, that's so nice! Let's catch up with lunch. There's this amazing restaurant only 2 blocks from here. My treat guys, I'm not taking any 'No's' for an answer!"

I demanded with a smile. Then Grant came up with Zachary and asked,

"You guys going to The Posse for Lunch?"

Before I could even answer Liz did

"Yes."

She always has the answers, that's one thing that I love about her, plus she's just a great friend.

"Before we go I'm gonna invite Jonas. Meet me in the lobby."

I said while walking away. Grant, Jonas, Liz, and I always go to The Posse for lunch, so it wouldn't be the same without Jonas, plus I think that he and Liz have a crush on each other. They're both so cute together. When I reached Jonas, he was in The Mole (his office is full of computers and devices that even I can't figure out.)

"Yo, Jonas wanna come to The Posse with us?"

He looked like he was gonna decline, but I beat him to it,

"Liz is gonna be there!"

I practically sang.

"Sure."

He perked right up when I said that! Bingo!

"Come on then, let's go!"

When we got to the lobby Jonas saw Zachary then just exploded question on me like,

"Why is he here? Are we going to lunch with them too? What's wrong with the world? Cammie?!"

"Umm, he's going to lunch with us, yes, and I have no idea lots of things! Now are you going to tell me why you're upset to see Zachary?!"

"He tormented me as a kid."

He said softly.

"Don't worry if he messes with you he'll have to go through me first, and you know I always carry out on my threats!"

We got to the group and Grant immediately asked,

"What about your threats!? Cammie you better tell me right now is someone after you!? Cammie you tell me? Jesus cams tell me?!"

"Grant its all good, I was just telling Jonas-"

"Why are you telling Jonas, why not me I'm your brother you always come to me?!"

"Grant I always carry out on my threats! That's what I said, I don't have threats! Jesus calm down you crazy psychopath, now I'm hungry lets get some food before I die of starvation!"

Macey and Zachary just looked at us like they both saw two heads on each of us. It was pretty hilarious!

"Come on lets go,"

Grant exclaimed,

"I'm pretty hungry too!"

Once we got to the restaurant and took our seats Zachary started talking with me,

"You're Grants sister?"

"Yeah."

"Wow."

"What is something wrong with Grant being my brother?"

At this point Grant came in and said,

"No, he just doesn't think someone as gentlemanly as me can be related to well…. You."

"Grant I think that's the opposite, except I'm ladylike and you're the pig!"

Then the waitress Bex decided to come in at this point to get our orders. I ordered a Shrimp and Mushroom Alfredo with a glass of scotch. At this Zachary gave me this weird look,

"What Zachary I'm not doing anything to you, why are you giving me that look?"

"First of all it's Zach, and second I never pictured you having a glass of scotch for lunch, I wonder what you would have for breakfast and dinner."

"In the mornings I get coffee and it depends on the dinner."

I replied. Zach just shook his head and smirked. Then Macey asked me a question,

"So, what do you normally do on a Friday night?"

"Please, Macey don't do this!"

Zach exclaimed.

"I normally go to a club, get drunk, and have some-"

"Okay, ok enough sis I don't think we need to hear how awesome your sex life is!"

Grant interrupted. Zach again smirked and shook his head. Macey's approving look showed her feelings.

"I think we'll get along quite well."

We exchanged phone numbers, and kept on talking.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you guys for reviewing! Please tell me if I need to change anything or if you don't like it tell me why. And I don't really care if you say anything rude I'm a big girl.**

**Lemon alert! ****(Or lime or lemonade.****I don't really know which one so,) Here's the next chapter! P.S the lemon part is at the end.**

**Cam's POV**

Two week's later...

Macey and I have gotten so much closer than I expect. Now we're best friends! All though I feel like I'm missing something. When I told macey this she automatically thought of a boyfriend, but I told her,

"No mace it's something else. My sex life is very fulfilling right now."

Then I went to the Posse for dinner and, I figured it out! I never noticed how grant and bex took longer to order than the rest of us. Yeah I would talk to her sometimes, but it wasn't the same with grant and bex. Once bex left to get our food I interrogated grant,

"So what were you and bex talking about?"

"Oh she was just telling me about her 5 year plan and when she gets enough money she's going to become a social services person."

He waved me off,

"Oh... is there more?"

"No, I told you about everything she told _me_."

He emphasized on the word me,

"Do you have a little crush on the said 'bex'?"

"Noooo."

Grant said way too quickly.

"Oh ok cause if you're fine with me asking her to hang out sometime, then it would be cool with you?"

"YES! I mean yeah sure. Since when did you start asking my permission to hang out with people?"

I was just wondering if you liked talking to bex then maybe I would too." "Uh huh, yeah sure."

When I asked bex if she wanted to hang out sometime she answered,

"Yeah I'd love to."

With her British accent coming through. So I told her I would pick her up after her shift.

"Hey bex over here!"

I called to her when she got out of the restaurant.

"Hey cam so what are we going to do tonight?"

"I just thought that we could go to my apartment and talk since we don't really know each other. Is that okay?"

"Yeah. Why did you all of a sudden want to start hanging out with me?" "Ok, I know this might sound weird, but hear me out?! For the past couple of weeks I've felt that something or rather someone was missing in my life. Then I noticed how you and grant take longer to order so I put two and two together and thought 'Hey its bex!' so here we are!"

"Wow that's really weird."

"I know right!"

After I took bex home and got into bed I started thinking. Wow bex is really cool! First of all she's British, she's a great person to be friends with, we share how physical we like to get, and she wants a career that helps children! I mean seriously how can a best friend get any better as a person? We now text each other like 24/7, there's not one weekend where we haven't seen each other (outside of work). And I'm pretty sure grant and bex have a beautiful beginning of a relationship! I have to say I'm pretty good at match making, first Liz and Jonas, they're both really shy so they're still in the stage where when they brush past each other or look each other in the eyes they blush (like crazy). So that's going to take a while. Then secondly there's grant and bex, they're both strong people (both mentally and physically), so I don't doubt that they'll start dating in the next 6 months. Macey needs a good man in her life. I'm not even joking either. And when I confront her about it she just laughs and starts going off about how much I need a boyfriend to start cooling off on other peoples romantic life. She says that Zach has it out for me, but I don't see it. And when we're together macey swears that she can _feel_ the sexual tension between us. Then she goes off about how we should just hit it and leave. But it's a little weird when the person that mace says I 'will eventually do it' is my brother's best friend. Yeah you can talk about awkward. So here's one night of my life that totally ruined me (both in real life and sex life).

Lemon Alert! We as in Mace, Bex, Liz, and I were all at macey's condo getting ready to go to a club. When we all got finished getting ready, we decided to take my car cause it fit all of us and I don't really care who drives it (as long as I know the person). We walk in and I immediately go to the bar. I had a couple of shots, then took the nearest guy available and started dancing. I could tell that the guy was getting a boner, so I walked away from him. I wanted to dance not get into bed with him!

Once I had a couple of more drinks/guys, I did the same thing. After about a couple of more guys, I finally just stuck with one. I could tell that this guy was drunk too so I purred at him,

"You ready to go?"

he was so struck by me being abrupt that he just nodded.

"All right where do you live?"

"Where do you live?"

"I asked first, plus I'm pretty sure that you live closer."

"All right lets walk over then."

"Wow I'm good, I didn't think that you lived that close."

Once we got to his apartment, while passionately making out (we were both finished with that). So when the door closed we immediately ripped each others clothes off. From what I could tell this body some serious muscle! And while going down south I saw that he had a 'V'. Oh dear god. I'm glad I didn't drink that much or else I probably wouldn't remember much of this night. Oh and his face, he had these most mesmerizing deep green eyes. I felt lost just staring at them. And his hair oh, when I ran my fingers through those brown almost black curly locks my knees almost buckled. Sweat and vodka all over us. He runs his big, soft, and callused hands all over my body, me doing the same to him. His lips and tongue kissing, licking, and biting all over my throat, lips, and body. His tongue goes through my mouth like he's trying to memorize it. We are in his bed now completely naked. He slips in so suddenly I scream in ecstasy. He goes so slowly and softly it kills me. "Faster! Faster! Harder! Harder!"

I yell/pant at him. He obliges. Once I hit my climax (and he does too) we both yell out incoherent words. He pulls out of me slowly and we both pass out. **(A/N: lemon is finished) **

I wake up to an arm holding my waist my head is on someone's shoulder it goes up and down, obviously their breathing. My arm is on his muscular chest. I look up to see his face.

"Oh Shit!"

It's Zach, oh my god! My head is pounding from the alcohol that I consumed and from figuring out that I slept with zach.

"Oh my god!"

I slowly try to remove myself from him (key word trying), but my legs are all tangled with his legs and the sheets.

_(Damn that boy is big.) _

Crap! I try once more and zach's arm tightens me against him. Oh my god! The memories flood back to me.

_Oh, that was some amazing sex._

Augh, god I had sex with zach! What will grant think, no I can't tell him. I gotta get out of here! Ok now I'm freaking out! I shove myself off of him, he barely wakes up. I quickly try to locate my clothes. There all over the apartment!

_He really has a nice apartment._

I pull my shirt over my head and turn towards the door. Zach's there in just sweat pants.

_Oh dear lord,_ my knees almost buckled. He looks as if he didn't expect the person he just slept with to be me.

"Cammie?"

"Uh, yeah I'm gonna go now."

"Wait!..."

"What!"

"What happens now?"

"We go back to our normal lives. Lets just pretend that this,"

I waved my hands between Zach and I,

"Never happened. Deal?"

"Oh...yeah...okay."

"All right bye."

And I left and never looked back.

**A/N: Okay I'm sorry for not updating soon enough. The next chapter will be here sooner, but I'm not promising anything. Please review even if you hated. I want to read good and bad reviews and give me some ideas. Bye~Sam.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: A/N at the bottom please read.**

1 week later...

1 week passed by. Zach has been acting strange. Grant says that he's a buzz kill now. He doesn't drink anymore, all he does is work. I'm a bit worried that the reason why he's acting like this is because of what happened between us. I have no idea, but it scares me. We used to be flirty and fun, now he doesn't even eat with us. I have to talk to him, but how? I can't just ask him 'Hey what's wrong with you? You're acting weird, knock it off!' or 'Why are you acting like this? Is it because that night?' Yeah like I'm going to ask him those questions. He's a big boy (literally), whatever is bothering him, he'll fix. I mean it is Zach Goode we're talking about.

3 weeks later...

It's been a little over a month and I've been getting extremely uncomfortable. Zach only works, sleeps and occasionally watches T.V. I know this because Grant started taking Jonas with him to the gym and that's getting pretty serious. (Pshesh, Jonas working out with grant, yeah right.) Zach just doesn't do anything, anymore. Ugh, I need Macey.

"Hey Macey!"

I yelled. The girls and I where at Liz's apartment having a sleep over and macey was currently in the living/family room while I was in the kitchen getting snacks.

"Yeah, cam?"

mace asked while walking into the kitchen and then added on

"Gosh you look like you ran over a puppy. What's gotten into you're pants?"

"Zach"

I breathed out.

"Oh. I see you're worried because he's having his man period right now, it'll pass and eventually you guys can go back to fucking each other."

Apparently I had a look on my face telling her that we had and it might be more than just 'a man period' because then she continued,

"Oooh did you seriously? How was it? Were you guys drunk? When was this? Where was this? How did you guys find out if you were drunk? Cammie start talking!"

"Macey I'm scared."

I half sobbed out and ran into her open arms. She just held and soothed me. Once we finally let go she asked

"You aren't pregnant are you?"

"MACEY!"

"Ok, ok just making sure!"

At this bex yelled out,

"Where's the food!?"

and Liz came in. Once she saw me with my eyes blood shot and tear streaks going down my cheeks. Liz automatically hugged me and asked macey

"What's wrong?"

Then I broke down again. Twice now in the last 10 minutes. Then bex came in complaining about how the movies going to start and no food. But stopped mid-sentence when she saw the commotion going on in the kitchen. Macey suggest that we post-pone the movie and talk on the couch.

"So start from the beginning."

Macey commanded nicely when we got comfortable on the couch. I told them about the night at the club, then the next morning, and how zach has been acting strange ever since then. I asked macey,

"Is it my fault? Is he acting this way because I told him that nothing should go on between us?"

Then I half sobbed, half whispered out

"I'm scared that I'm falling for him."

Liz got up and hugged me while bex got her phone out and started texting, and macey just said

"Cammie sweetheart you've got to talk to zach."

"But-"

I started

"No buts grant just texted me that zach is at his apartment, you need to talk to him and I want to make out with grant. Win, win situation right? Let's go!"

Bex interrupted me. 20 minutes later and we're at grants front door. Bex knocked at the door and this guy with a MADE IN BROOKLYN t-shirt and a spider man watch opened the door,

"Hey grant,"

he started,

"there's four beautiful women at the door should I let them in?"

We heard a muffled

"Yeah,"

and we walked in and saw the guy who opened the door plop down next to jonas on the couch, on the T.V was a three way paused video game. Jonas and grant had controllers in their hands, but immediately dropped them when they saw us. Grant first went to bex to give her a kiss (they're dating), then his gaze landed on me. Grant is my brother and he knows what I look like before I break down so he unlatched himself from bex and came to me. I sniffled into his shirt as he hugged me, he asked,

"What's wrong?"

but before I could answer, the toilet flushed and zach came out when liz answered

"She needs to talk to Zach."

"What-"

grant started to say but Zach asked

"What's going on here?"

grant who was holding me now had Zach trapped between himself and the wall. "GRANT!"

I yelled.

"What did you do to my sister?! Oh so help me-"

"Grant! Stop!"

I tried to pull him off of zach but he had adrenaline running through him, plus he worked out. A lot!

"Grant!"

I yelled in frustration and kneed him in the abdomen. He let go of Zach and grabbed my arms. Telling me–no _pleading_- with me to tell him what Zach did. Then bex put her hand on grants shoulder and told him to let go of me. He did. He always listens to bex. I finally had enough so I yelled out

"Zach and I need to talk!"

When nobody moved I then lowered my voice and continued

"Zach kitchen now!"

Apparently my voice didn't go down because everybody flinched. When zach went to the kitchen I followed him grant put his hand on my shoulder and asked,

"You want me with you?"

concern oozed out of that question. I shook my head no and went to the kitchen.

When I got to the kitchen, I noticed how Zach's eyes were blood shot and heavy bags underneath them. His clothes hung loosely on him like he hadn't eaten; they were also wrinkled and dirty looking. He sat in one of the two chairs at grants mini table. I sat in the other one. When I said,

"We need to talk."

Zach asked,

"What do you want to talk about?"

at the same time. At one point we would have laughed, but now it would be the last thing that we would do.

"Zach,"

I breathed out his name for the second time that day,

"we should talk about what happened."

"But you said to pretend that that never happened so what do you want to talk about?"

"I want to talk about what happened, because obviously you aren't pretending!"

"Well I'll listen you talk!"

"OKAY! Ever since that night and you started acting weird,"

he flinched at the words 'acting weird',

"_I _felt weird too!"

I got lost for words here so I just remained silent.

"Is that all you wanted to talk about?"

Zach asked after a couple of minutes of silence.

"NO! Zach! That is not all! Look I want to have a conversation with you! But!... You're!... And!... Augh!"

"Hey look at me,"

he raised up my head with those skinny (too skinny) fingers of his,

"Okay I'll talk with you."

"Really? Like actually talk not ask 'Is this all you wanted to talk about?' Crap!?"

"I'll talk,"

he chuckled out, and then realized that his hand was still underneath my chin so he slowly put it down. Would it be wrong to point out that I miss his warmth? Because I do. "What are your feelings zach?"

I whispered out.

"I don't kn-"

he started out but I cut him off,

"Don't you dare say 'I don't know!' Zach,"

then I lowered my voice,

"What do you feel?"

"Cammie I-"

He got lost for words too, so I stayed silent to let him finish.

"Cammie,"

he gabbed my hands that were on the table,

"Since that first meeting we had together, I couldn't keep my eyes off of you, and you,!" he looked away from my face then stared deeply into my eyes and continued,

"You didn't even give me a second glance. Ever since then when we would have lunch together, when all of us started getting to know each other, _I _couldn't keep my eyes off of _you_. And you were just perfect. And when we did it that night. I didn't want to ruin what we had by sex, and I didn't know what you thought of me, and-"

his words started getting desperate, and I didn't know if I liked that side of him quite yet, "Sshh. Zach. Please."

"No, cammie please let me finish, because if I don't say it now, then I might not ever to be able to. Cammie, I never felt this way before. I never had these feelings the way I have them with you. I-I think that I may be falling for you?"

He said it as a question, and when he says that he never felt this way before I know exactly how he feels.

"Zach,"

"I know you probably don't feel the same way, but I had to get it off of my chest, and-" "Shut up."

And he finally did when I kissed him.

**A/N: I'm so so so sorry that I haven't updated soon enough. I just started school so everything was hectic. Again I apologize. I have questions for you guys: Should I do different POV's and who? And I'm going to do shout outs so if you like to see your pen name on different fanfics you can count on me. ~Sam**

**So thank you:**

**Guest,**

**Oemh,**

**Science girl 1117 (Was this chapter better for you?)**


End file.
